disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost of Christmas Present
The Ghost of Christmas Present is the second of three spirits who haunt Ebenezer Scrooge in Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol. He is voiced by Jim Carrey, who also voices Scrooge and both the Ghosts of Christmas Past and Future. In Disney adaptations ''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' In the Muppet version of the story, his voice and face were performed by Jerry Nelson and his body was puppeteered by Don Austen. A large, jovial figure, the Ghost of Christmas Present reveals to Scrooge the joys of Christmas in the present day. The Ghost possesses the ability to alter his size to fit into any space, and to enter a room by merely touching its exterior walls. Christmas Present is easily the most personable of the three ghosts, laughing heartily, displaying a tendency towards forgetfulness, and repeating his favorite phrase "know me better, man!" The Ghost visibly ages in his final moments before vanishing. His appearance and jolly personality, complete with his "Ho, ho, ho" laugh, can be comparable to that of Santa Claus. ''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) The Ghost of Christmas Present shows Scrooge affairs as they are in the present day and the joy of Christmas in general while "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" is playing in the background. The first thing the ghost shows Scrooge is Bob Cratchit eating Christmas dinner with his impoverished family with what little money Scrooge pays him for a roast goose. Then, the ghost shows Fred and his friends playing party games after their Christmas dinner, which Scrooge earlier refused an invitation to. Finally, the ghost warns Scrooge about Ignorance and Want. Specifically, in what peril poor people would be if Scrooge did not change his ways. After his meeting with Scrooge is over, the Ghost of Christmas Present erodes into a skeleton, which soon turns into a pile of ash. The nearby clock tower strikes 12 and Scrooge meets the next ghost. Gallery Ghost of Christmas Present.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-6171.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-6646.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-6671.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-6847.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-6897.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-7009.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-7020.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-7056.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-7160.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-7179.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-7094.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Present's corpse behind Ignorance Present1.jpg Present2.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Present during his last moments in The Muppet Christmas Carol Willie_as_the_Ghost_of_Christmas_Present.jpg|Willie as the Ghost of Christmas Present in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Rolly_as_the_Ghost_of_Christmas_Present.jpg|Rolly as the Ghost in "A Christmas Cruella" Genie as Ghost of Christmas Present.png|Genie as the Ghost of Christmas Present in Beauty and the Beast: A Christmas Carol (A Disney Crossover) See also *Willie the Giant - Portrayed the role in Mickey's Christmas Carol. *Rolly - Portrayed the role in the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode A Christmas Cruella *Narrator - Portrayed the role in Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo. *Genie - Portrayed the role with the crossovers in ''Beauty and the Beast: A Christmas Carol ''. Category:Beauty and the Beast: A Christmas Carol Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:A Christmas Carol characters Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Giants Category:Dickensian characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:English characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Adults Category:Dogs Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Muppets Category:Disney Crossover